barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Sophia
Blair Willows, also known as Princess Sophia of Gardania, is the main character from ''Barbie: Princess Charm School''. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. She is 18 years old.blair Story An adoptive 18 year old, Blair Willows, wins the lottery ticket to Princess Charm School. There she meets Dame Devin, and her daughter Delancy, who at the end of the the semester, is going to be crowned Ruler of Gardania, and meets Hadley and Isla, her new roomates. Delancy and Dame Devin are constantly mean to Blair, Delancy is mean because she doesn't like commoners coming to Princess Charm School, and Dame Devin because she thinks Blair resembles the kingdom's lost princess. After seeing a picture of Queen Isabella, aged 18, and the Royal Family's portrait, who "all" died in a car crash planned by Dame Devin to overthrow Queen Isabella by making Delancy ruler, Hadley and Isla are convinced Blair is Princess Sophia. The trio set out to find the Lost Crown of Gardania, a crown that lights out on the head of the rightful heir. They get to Dame Devin's safe and find the crown. But just as they get it off the shelf, Dame Devin comes in and locks them up so they can't come to Delancy's coranation. Isla eventally gets them out by unlocking the safe code. They come just in time, and after a huge fight about who got the crown, it lands in Delancy's hands. She puts it on Blair's head, and it lights up, turnning her into Princess Sophia. The movie ends with them all dancing at the graduation party. Personality Blair is a smart, kind, and hardworking teenage girl. She helps out her family and friends, and has a job as a waitress at a local cafe. She likes technology and is a good problem-solver, but she knows little about the fancy princess life. She feels unconfident about being a princess and almost leaves the school. Appearance General Blair has long blonde hair, peachy skin and blue eyes. She wears a lot of pink, and wears many outfits in the film, from a waitress uniform to princess gowns. As a Waitress As a waitress, Blair has to tie her hair to a bun and secure it with a pink ribbon. She wears a white blouse with short puffy sleeves. She wears a short pink skirt with a green apron. She wears socks up to her ankles, and wears pink high-heeled shoes. School Uniform Blair's school uniform is the pink one she alters, and the normal, issued one.She had ketchup in her socks Official Uniform The official uniform is a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a pink plaid tie with a matching pink skirt, and a royal blue waistcoat. Blair and the other students wear the school badge on their chest, and white knee high socks with pink pumps. She also wears her blond hair with a pigtail on the right side. Altered Uniform After Blair's uniform is ripped to shreds by Wickellia, she creates a new one with help from Grace, Caprice and Harmony using fabric from her old uniform. It has the same blouse and a blue necktie. She wears a pink and gold jacket with puffy sleeves. The main design is the same as her old skirt. She wears a skirt that looks like her old one, but added a golden belt, and the design is gone. She wears the same pink pumps and had pink knee-high socks. Transformation as Princess "Sophia" She was transformed after the "Gardania's Magical Crown" was placed on her head. Her Princess gown was entirely pink and gold. The top had only one strap on to left. It had a gold band on it from top to bottom of the top. On the right, there was a ribbon attached to it with another ribbon underneath and this was gold. The skirt had a cover with many designs, also in pink and gold. And it has a pink, silky skirt underneath. She wears pink heeled sandals. Her hair was short and curlier when she was transformed. She wears a heart-shaped necklace with a crown-shaped design. Gallery 'Dolls' Blair_School_Girl_Doll.png|Blair in her customised school uniform. Blair Doll School Uniform.png|Another school uniform. Blair Doll Short Look.png|Blair in a short version of her princess gown. Blair Doll Princess Gown.png|Blair in her princess gown. African American Blair doll.png|An African American doll of Blair. 'Screenshots' Untitled-2.jpg|Blair and her fairy assistant, Grace Untitled-20.jpg|Blair/Sophia (when she was a baby) with Prince (he was a puppy) Untitled-1.jpg|Blair in her official school uniform Untitled-27.jpg|Blair in her altered uniform Blair3.jpg|Blair in her princess gown Princess Sophie (a.k.a Blair).png|Blair as Princess Sophia Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(109600)17-46-54-.JPG|Blair with Delancy Blair.jpg|She knows that she is "Princess Sophia". 250px-BlairWillows.jpg|Blair in her waitress outfit blair-willows-blair-willows-25960111-1245-700.jpg|Princess Sophia after transformation Blair-willows-blair-willows-25960116-1245-700.jpg 597px-HadleyDelancyBlairIsla.png|Blair, Hadley, Delancy and Isla 600px-HadleyDelancyBlairIsla2.png 595px-BlairHadleyIsla Surfing.png 592px-Isla_DancingCrowd.png 519px-Nicholas_and_Blair_at_graduation.png 622px-IslaBlair_Hug.png|Blair hugging Isla 626px-IslaDancing.png|Blair and Isla dancing Blair-blair-willows-25810900-492-462.jpg Blair-blair-willows-25810899-318-422.jpg 311px-PrincessBlairWillows.png Trivia *Blair shares the same name as Princess Blair from ''Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses''. They are both princesses as well. *Blair is the third princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess,the first being Rapunzel,the second being Princess Rosella. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Princesses